This invention relates generally to contactless power supplies, and more specifically to inductively coupled contactless power supplies.
Contactless energy transmission systems (CEETS) transfers electrical energy from one device to another without any mechanical connection. Because there is no mechanical connection, CEETS have many advantages over conventional energy systems. They are generally safer because there is little danger of sparks or electric shocks due to the isolation of the power supply. They also tend to have a longer life since there are no contacts to become worn. Due to these advantages, CEETS have been used in everything from toothbrushes to portable telephones to trains.
CEETS are composed of power supplies and remote devices. The remote devices could be chargeable, such as batteries, micro-capacitors, or any other chargeable energy source. Alternatively, CEETS could directly power the devices.
One kind of CEETS uses magnetic induction to transfer energy. Energy from a primary winding in the power supply is transferred inductively to a secondary winding in the chargeable device. Because the secondary winding is physically spaced from the primary winding, the inductive coupling occurs through the air.
Without a physical connection between the primary winding and the secondary winding, conventional feedback control is not present. Thus, control of the energy transfer in a CEETS from the primary to the secondary is difficult.
One common solution is to design a CEETS dedicated to one type of device. For example, a CEETS for a rechargeable toothbrush is designed only for recharging a toothbrush, while a CEETS for a rechargeable telephone works only with a specific type of telephone. While this solution allows the CEET to operate effectively with one particular device, it fails to be sufficiently flexible to allow the power supply to operate with different rechargeable devices.
Obviously, making a CEETS for each specific chargeable device is costly and inefficient. Thus, a system for contactless energy transmission which is efficient and can be used with a large variety of devices is highly desirable.